Dark Destiny
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Sequel to 'The Lords of Salem'. Raven discovers that she is pregnant and that the forces of evil plot to use her child to fulfill the prophecies made in the book of Revelation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. This is the sequel to my story, The Lords of Salem. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do so. That way you won't be confused. When we last left off, Raven discovered that she was pregnant...

Chapter One

_Pregnant? _Raven asked herself as she walked back to the tower from the doctor's office. _How could this have happened? I've never even had sex! _She didn't notice the figure following her in the shadows of the cool afternoon. The man watched her with his soul-piercing blue eyes. Samiel smiled at her and stayed with her until she reached the tower. Raven never noticed the former angel of death watching her as she typed in the code to the tower. Samiel vanished and left Raven to ponder her pregnancy. Raven walked into the main room and found a note.

Raven,

Went to stop Control Freak. We'll be back in no time! How did your doctor visit go? Tell us when we get back.

Robin.

Raven threw the note away and brewed herself a cup of herbal tea. She went to her room and began researching about virgin births. She found nothing in her ancient books. The only virgin birth she had ever heard of was the birth of Jesus Christ in the Bible. _I doubt that this child is Jesus._ Raven thought grimly. She took a sip of her tea and placed it on her night stand. She fell on her bed and decided to get some rest. She began to dream...

Raven was in a huge cathedral made of polished, black rock. The windows were tinted red and as the setting sun shown through, it made the place look like it was on fire. She walked down the corridors as if led by some force. There were statues of angels lining the halls. However, these angels were ugly and evil. Demons. Raven knew that and her uneasiness that she was feeling intensified. She then entered a large room. This room had to be the main chamber. As she stepped farther in, she saw a woman sitting on the floor. Well, sitting wasn't exactly the word. Raven decided that it was more like kneeling in prayer. The woman appeared to be in her twenties. She had long lavender hair that went to her shoulders, pale skin, and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a black ceremonial gown that had a snake emblem on the back. _She looks like me!_ Raven thought. _Except for the eyes._

" I have my father's eyes." The woman said standing up and facing her. " But I inherited your hair and skin, Mother."

" Mother?" Raven asked. She couldn't believe this, she was talking to her child before it had even been born!

" I know you have questions Mother, and I'll be happy to answer them." The woman said.

" What is your name?" Raven asked her future daughter. She figured that this was a dream and would play along. The woman smiled.

" My name is Jezebel." Her daughter answered.

" Why would I name you that?"

" You didn't, my father did." Jezebel answered.

" Who is your father?"

" Samiel."

" The fallen angel?"

" The very same."

" How did he impregnate me, I'm a virgin." Raven said.

" You may be a virgin, but my other mother Ravana, isn't."

" Ravana...when I was trapped in fifteenth century Salem, she had sex with Samiel." Raven realized. " But why?"

" Read Revelations, chapter thirteen, it will tell you all about me." And with that, Jezebel snapped her fingers and Raven woke up. Raven went out of her room and down the hall. Her friends were eating dinner as she entered. They said her food was in the microwave and Sarah said that she would heat it up for her. Raven soon realized that Sarah wasn't getting it right. She walked up to the microwave and presses power-Hi then start.

" I am sorry." Sarah said twirling a strand of her blue hair in her fingers. " I am trying to understand this technology of yours."

" It's ok." Raven said as she sat down and ate. She was silent throughout the meal and Starfire asked,

" What is the matter, friend Raven?"

" Is it something the doctor said?" Robin asked concerned. The other titans looked at her expectantly.

_What should I tell them? _Raven asked herself. She decided that the truth was best.

" I'm pregnant."

A/N: Please review! That's all until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Two

" What?" Robin asked as he dropped his fork. A plate smashed on the floor as Starfire dropped it. Beast Boy's mouth was hanging open like one of those fish you hang on the wall and Cyborg was choking.

" I'm pregnant." Raven said again, her face turning red as a rose. Sarah was not surprised by this at all. She even had a small smile. She quickly covered it up with her hands in mock shock.

" H-h-how?" Robin asked, his voice wavering.

" Yes friend Raven, how is this possible?" Starfire asked patting Cyborg on the back.

" When I was in the past, Ravana ( That little whore! Raven thought bitterly.) Had slept with a man named Samiel. I suppose that when she became part of me again, the child was transported to my body." Raven said.

" How are we gonna deal with this?" Beast Boy asked. Raven looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _I_ am going to handle this like any woman would." She said. " I'm going to be a mother."

" Will this interfere with being a super-hero?" Robin asked the question that really bothered him.

" Not for a few months, at least that's what the doctor said."

" Well, I for one am happy for you." Sarah said. Raven thanked her and told the others that it had been a tiering day and she was going to get some rest. As she was walking back to her room, Ravana's voice floated through her mind.

_Did I just hear you think of me as a whore? _Ravana hissed. _If you only knew what was in store for you..._

" Shut-up and leave me alone, you've caused enough trouble." Raven said shutting Ravana out. She walked into her room and thought about reading the Bible. _It was just a dream._ Raven thought. She sat on her bed and read one of her books.

Later that night in the city of Jerusalem, Israel

A man stood on the top of a building looking down into the dark streets. He brushed his long white hair behind his shoulders. His green eyes glowed in the darkness that was the night. His blue robes reached far below his feet and hung off the side off the building. _The Beast is here, although its power is weak...it is still inside the woman's womb. _His name is Kismet, an angel who's job it is to prolong the birth of the Anti-Christ as long as possible. He could not count the many times that he had fought the Beast and its minions over the millenniums. _And now I must destroy the woman before she gives birth to that abomination. _Kismet thought. He rose into the air and disappeared. Little did he know that a pair of icy-blue eyes were watching him from the darkness.

" Kismet..." Samiel said walking out of the shadows. " You may have defeated me last time, but I swear to the dark lord Satan himself that it will not happen this time."

_You had best make good on that swear. _A black bird landed on his shoulder.

" My Lord?" Samiel asked.

_Yes, Samiel. If he destroys the Anti-Christ again, You better hope that he destroys you as well, because I am tiring of these defeats. If you lose this time, I will not be as forgiving as I have been. Understood? _Lucifer said narrowing his eyes.

" Yes master, I will not fail you again." Samiel said.

_Good, now take Darkness and protect Raven at all costs. _As Satan said this, a man made completely of dark, materialized beside Samiel.

" It is nice to see you again, Samiel." Darkness said. Samiel nodded and the black bird took of into the starlit sky. " Well, let's go." The dark demon said. They then set out to get to Raven before Kismet.

Titan's tower

Raven was in the cathedral once again. She passed through the same hallways and passed the same statues. " Welcome back, Mother." Jezebel greeted her as she entered the room. " Did you take my advice and read the book of Revelations?"

" I..."

" Of course you didn't." Jezebel sighed. " You believe this to be only a dream, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong." With that, Raven's daughter grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

" Azarath metrion zinth..." Before Raven could mutter the spell Jezebel threw her against the wall and as Raven lay there in pain, Jezebel cupped her chin in her hand.

" Once you have read the book, come back and see me." Jezebel snapped her fingers and Raven woke up.

Raven almost screamed as the pain surged through her body. " It wasn't a dream!" She hurried to her bookshelf, grabbed the Bible, flipped to Revelations, and began to read.

A/N: Kismet and Darkness belong to me. Darkness also appears in my story, Starcrossed. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Three

Kismet flew over the ocean. He felt something behind him. He stopped and turned. " Darkness..."

" Kismet, it has been a very long time." Darkness said as he floated just inches above the waves.

" If you're here then..." Kismet realized that Samiel was there too late. He was hit by a fiery wind and was knocked into the water. He sunk and came to rest in an underwater trench.

" Darkness, keep him busy for as long as you can." Samiel said. Darkness nodded and began to wait for Kismet to reemerge. Samiel flew off towards America and the mother of his child. Kismet opened his eyes and he quickly burst out off the water. He looked around. There was no sign of Samiel or Darkness anywhere. Suddenly a pair of dark arms grabbed his ankles and dragged him back into the water. Kismet swiftly drew his sword and sliced at Darkness' arms.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Darkness let go and floated back. " That hurt!" He said in anger. Then he smiled and his arms grew back. " But, no worries." He raised his arms in front of Kismet. " See?"

" I do not have the time nor the patience for your games." Kismet said rising back out of the water. Darkness teleported behind him grabbed him in a choke hold.

" Don't you see?" Darkness asked. " If this is a game...then all the other times we fought were just practice. This is the main event, the championship, whoever loses this one will lose it all." Kismet tried to break free, but Darkness wasn't about to fail his master. Darkness became a sphere, trapping Kismet inside. " And right now, if I were a gambling man, I would bet everything that the Anti-Christ will be born." Kismet tried to escape again by cutting holes in the sphere that Darkness had turned himself into, but each time the holes would seal up. " And when the Beast is born, it will grow up and lead us to the gates of Heaven...and burn them down."

" Foul creature!" Kismet screamed as he slashed at Darkness furiously.

" Come now Kismet, I know that you have doubts just like Samiel and I did. About God and how he does things."

" I have never had doubts, Troth!" Kismet said using Darkness' angelic name.

" Never call me that again!" Darkness shouted. " That name means nothing to me now."

" Why not?" Kismet asked. " It is your name."

" No! I am not an angel anymore!" Darkness said. " I am evil, I am a demon, I am Darkness."

" Please listen to me Troth, there is still hope." Kismet said. " You know that God exists, you have been in his presence, You have had personal conversations with him, and you have felt his power, his love..." " How could you have experienced all that and still have chosen Lucifer over him?"

" It is not like that, my problem with God is that after he created the humans, he loved them more than us. He gave them their own planet, and what must the angels do? Watch as the humans destroy their home, disobey God, and even ignore him completely. He gave them a choice but not us. They can choose to not believe in him, but we always feel his presence, even now I feel it and it sickens me. Even though our kind came first, the humans were always his favorites. Worship that? NEVER!" Darkness yelled at Kismet, venom dripping off of every word.

" You're wrong." Kismet said shaking his head. " I'm sorry brother..." Kismet began cutting again and Darkness laughed at him.

" You can't win, just give up." Kismet ignored Darkness and continued to cut.

Jump city

Raven saw the attack before it hit her, but she couldn't move out of the way in time. The blast hit her in the head and knocked her into a simi-unconscious daze. Gizmo snickered at her and grabbed another blast disc. The other titans were busy with Billy Numerous and couldn't help her. _Need help?_ A giggling voice in her head asked.

_Jezebel?_ Raven asked.

_Yes mother, again do you need help? _Jezebel asked.

_How can you help me? _Raven asked.

_I'll only help you if you promise to finish reading the book when you get back to the tower._ Jezebel said. ( The alarm had sounded before Raven could read the book)

_Ok, ok. I promise. _Raven said feeling the pain in her head worsen.

_Ok, let me handle everything. _Jezebel laughed. _Father! Mother is in trouble! _As soon as Jezebel had hollered this, Samiel came down from the sky and punched Gizmo. Gizmo flew back , crashed through a wall, and came to a halt on some poor businessman's desk. Samiel walked over to where Raven lay and lifted her into his arms. None of the titans noticed this as they fought copy after copy of Billy. Samiel rose into the air and flew toward titan's tower. When he reached the tower, he teleported to Raven's room and put her on her bed. He leaned forward, kissed her forehead, and disappeared.

The ocean

It had been hours and Kismet had still not broken through. " Why do you do this to yourself?" Darkness asked. " Why fight against the dark lord?"

" Because it is what I must do." Kismet said still slicing. Darkness sighed. Suddenly a flash of light hit Darkness making him release Kismet. Darkness cried out in pain and ran off to warn Samiel. Kismet looked up at the angel, half dark-half light. Kismet smiled.

" Hello, Mercurio."

A/N: Please Review! That's all for now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans ( do I really need to keep writing this disclaimer?) Anyway, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far. You are too kind.

Chapter Four

Samiel stood on the second floor of a condemned building. _Where is he?_ Samiel thought tapping his foot impatiently. He walked over to the window. The glass had long fallen out and Samiel could easily hang out his legs, sit on the edge, then wait. He looked into the sky and saw the person he was waiting for. _Took him long enough. _The man flew down and floated in front of Samiel. He had green hair, black eyes, and was wearing a black and gold robe. _It's a good thing nobody can see him._ Samiel thought.

" Hey Samiel." Mammon said with a smile.

" I was waiting for over two hours." Samiel said.

" Sorry."

" It doesn't matter, listen I want you to watch over Raven for me, I have work to do and I just got word from Darkness that Kismet and Mercurio are coming." Samiel said.

" How do you expect me to fight two angels?" Mammon asked.

" With three demons." Samiel said. " Darkness and Reviel will be joining you." As he said this, Darkness appeared behind Mammon. Mammon turned to look at him and another demon materialized. Reviel was a large creature with skin as black as coal and eyes as red as the fires of Hell. His whip-like tail swished from side to side and his bat-like wings flapped lazily in the air. " Now go." Samiel said. The three demons made their way to titan's tower.

Titan's Tower

" And none may buy nor sell, save that they have the name of the Beast or the number of its name. For it is the number of a human and its number is 666." Raven read aloud. _Why would she have me read this...unless...no! _Suddenly Raven fell to the floor, asleep.

She ran through the cathedral, this time of her own free will. There was laughing coming from the room that Jezebel was in. Raven ran in and stopped to catch her breath. " Hello Mother." Jezebel said from the center of the room.

" You're...you're..." Raven huffed.

" I'm what mother?" Jezebel smirked.

" The Anti-Christ!" Raven shouted at her daughter.

" Yes it's true." Jezebel said.

" That's why Samiel slept with Ravana. To bring you here." Raven said. " But, why me?"

" Oh mother, you weren't the first choice you know." Jezebel said. " They have tried to bring me into this world many times over the past few thousand years, but the angels have always stopped them."

" What is so different about this time?" Raven asked.

" You." Jezebel replied. " The power of Trigon's daughter and Satan's most powerful servant combined into one. Can you imagine how much power I will have when I am born?"

" Oh god." Raven whispered falling to her knees. Jezebel walked over to her mother and placed a somewhat sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

" God isn't here Mother." Jezebel said. She snapped her fingers and Raven woke up. She placed her face in her hands and began to cry.

Roof of titan's tower

Sarah stood in front of the three demons. She passed by each one of them and placed her hand on her chin in thought. " Samiel could have done worse." She said after looking them over.

" We are happy that you are pleased with us, Ravana." Darkness said with a small bow. The other two demons imitated this motion.

" Now I can't control this girl for very long, so I'll have to go back soon, but I just wanted to say that I am trusting you three with the safety of my child." Ravana said. The three demons nodded and left. Ravana loosened her control over Sarah.

" What am I doing out here?" Sarah asked herself.

The next morning

Kismet and Mercurio stood on the shore across from titan's tower. " Are you ready?" Mercurio asked.

" Despite the abomination growing in that woman's womb, I still feel bad about having to kill her." Kismet said..

" I know, but it has to be done." Mercurio answered.. Kismet nodded and they flew to the tower.

Raven sat on the roof looking down at the water. She was alone and the two angels knew that this was the time to strike. Kismet drew his sword and Mercurio already had his two swords drawn. They attacked. Raven saw them coming, but didn't move. She wanted them to kill her, to destroy the _thing_ that was inside her. _It's for the best. _She thought. Just as Kismet's blade was about to come down, Darkness appeared and took a direct hit to the chest. It didn't hurt him of course. Kismet was so surprised that he didn't see Reviel swoop down on him. The creature hit Kismet with his tail and picked him up over his head.

" That's it Reviel, break him!" Darkness shouted. Mercurio tried to attack Reviel, but Darkness grabbed him and threw him into the ocean. During all of this, Raven had ran into Mammon, when she had tried to go back to the tower.

He grabbed her and wrapped the both of them into a shield. The titan's hadn't come to see what was going on. _That's strange. _Raven thought.

" Your friend Sarah put sleeping potion in their drinks. They won't be waking up for a while." Mammon said reading her thoughts. Raven collapsed from shock and Mammon put her down. Kismet was thrown into the shield and Reviel stomped his stomach. Kismet fell to the ground. Mercurio sliced at Darkness, but it did no good. He blasted him with heavenly light but this time Darkness dodged and pummeled Mercurio with punches and kicks.

" Mercurio!" Kismet shouted. " They were too prepared. We have to leave." Mercurio nodded. They ran and the three demons laughed at the fleeing angels.

" What about her?" Mammon asked pointing at Raven, who had passed out.

" Put her back in her room, Samiel said not to move her from Ravana's watch. As long as she still trusts Sarah then we're fine. She needs to believe that this was all a dream, so put her in bed and we'll stand guard until Samiel says otherwise." Darkness answered. Mammon took her back to her room and it was a very long time before she woke up.

A/N: Please review! Thanks. Next chapter coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Five

" I can't believe we lost." Kismet said sitting on a large rock. They were on an island not far from Jump city. " We should have known that they would be waiting for us." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

" At least next time we know what to expect. They may have won the battle, but they will lose the war." Mercurio said.

_So is that what you think? _

Kismet and Mercurio looked in the direction that the voice had come from and saw an extremely long black snake hanging from a tree.

" Lucifer." Mercurio said his eyes narrowing. Kismet drew his sword. Mercurio told him to put it away. " He has no power here, all he can do is talk."

_Sadly, that's true. For a short time anyway. _Lucifer said.

" What do you mean Satan?" Kismet asked.

_Well, my power is steadily growing, since my power is linked with the Anti-Christ's. _Lucifer said with a hint of arrogance. _Soon, in a few short months, I will be able to come to this world in my physical body._

" You will never come to this world, Lucifer." Mercurio said. " We are close to killing that child."

_Oh, I'm so frightened, because you're both doing such a great job. _Lucifer laughed as he looked at their battered and bruised bodies.

" Lucifer..." Kismet said his anger rising.

_Watch that temper of yours, Kismet. _Lucifer smiled at Kismet's slip of anger. It meant that he could manipulate him if he was given the chance. _I'm surprised Kismet, it's your job to destroy the Anti-Christ and yet I just watched you be defeated by three demons, whose power combined would not even equal a fraction of the Beast's power. You're so pathetic. _

" Shut-up!" Kismet shouted in anger.

" Calm down, Kismet. He wants you to hate him, hate strengthens him." Mercurio said.

_You were created for the very purpose of destroying the Beast and you can't even do that. You might as well not exist at all. _Kismet had enough. He slashed at the serpent and cut of its head. Lucifer's laughter could still be heard long after he left.

A small island off the coast of Cuba

A man lay on the beach and was soaking up the sun. He felt a shadow pass over him and he opened his eye's. " Samiel, what do you want?" He asked. " As you can see, I'm on vacation."

" I have a job for you, Frost." Samiel said. Joseph Frost looked at the demon and sighed.

" What is it?" Frost asked with little enthusiasm.

" You need to assemble your team and assassinate these people." Samiel said handing Joseph a list of names.

" well, you're the boss." Joseph said.

Titan's tower

Raven walked to the kitchen and had a cup of tea. _Was it really a dream? It must have been, because that guy said that Sarah was in on it. She couldn't have been. She saved my life._ Raven thought about this as she sat next to a window. She thought she had seen a figure on the shore, but when she looked again it was gone. Sarah walked in and sat beside her.

" Sleep well?" Sarah asked with a warm sunny smile.

" Yes very well, you?" Raven asked.

" I slept extremely well." Sarah said. " Hey, Starfire was telling me about this market called the mall and I was wondering if you would like to go with us."

" Sure." Raven said. _Maybe that will take my mind off of everything. _They left the tower and headed for the shopping center. Of course they had three other people following them.

A/N: Please review! That's all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Six

Joseph Frost sighed as he exited the airport. The plane ride to Israel had been horrible. Almost no one spoke English and if they did they were snooty rich people._ When I go back to America, I'm not getting on a public airplane. _Joseph thought as he tried to get a cab. After about half an hour of trying he gave up and started walking. He pulled out the sheet of paper that Samiel had given him. These people were on a committee that was working on finally bringing the two thousand year dispute(war, Joseph thought) between the Israelites and the Pakistanis to an end.

" That just won't do." Samiel had said. " They need to keep fighting, otherwise my daughter will never be able to deceive them into joining her. She needs to be able to be the one that brings 'peace' to those people."

" Why?" Joseph asked, if he had read the Bible he'd know why.

" Because, just like any dictator, my daughter must seem like she has all the answers to the world's problems." Samiel had told him. " How will she seem like she has a solution to the problem if there is no problem?" Joseph understood that concept. So, he told Samiel that he would get the assassins together and take this peace committee out.

" How am I suppose to assassinate anyone if I can't even get a ride?" Joseph asked himself. The hot sun was bearing down on him now and he felt his skin start to prickle. _This is going to be a long day._

Jump city mall

" What do you think?" Sarah asked Raven and Starfire as she came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a green dress with black designs running through it.

" Oh! It is quite lovely!" Starfire yelped clasping her hands together.

" Yeah, I like it. I wish I could wear something like that." Raven said looking Sarah over.

" Why can you not?" Starfire asked. " I believe that you would look most pretty."

" Yes, why not?" Sarah asked. " Try this one on." She said presenting Raven with a purple and black dress.

" I really don't think..." Raven said holding the dress.

" Come now." Sarah said pushing Raven towards the dressing room. " You are not getting out of this." Raven tried to protest, but Starfire came up and helped Sarah push Raven into the dressing room. Raven was now alone in front of a full length body mirror. She decided to humor her friends and she took of her cloak and leotard. She put on the dress and looked into the mirror. She almost screamed when she saw Jezebel in the mirror standing beside her. She turned around, but saw no one. She turned back to the mirror and there was her daughter.

" I think it looks good on you, Mother." Jezebel said.

" What are you doing here?" Raven asked. The only time they talked was when Raven was asleep or nearly unconscious.

" I'm always with you, I mean I am growing inside you." Jezebel said.

" You know what I mean." Raven said folding her arms.

" My power is growing along with my body. I can now talk with you whenever I want."

" Leave me alone!" Raven nearly screamed at her daughter. Jezebel smirked and disappeared. Raven heard a knock on the door.

" Are you ok?" Sarah asked. " I thought I heard you scream."

" I'm fine." Raven said. " I think I'll buy the dress."

" Good, let's get something to eat." Sarah said as Raven came out in her normal outfit. Raven said that would be fine and the three friends went to the food court. Mammon, Darkness, and Reviel watched the girls as they bought food and found a seat.

" Reviel, Mammon." Darkness said.

" What?" The two demons asked in unison.

" You two stay and watch over Raven, I need to go somewhere." Darkness said. Truth was that he had enough of those three women and wanted to go and do something other than this.

" Hey wait.." Reviel said as Darkness disappeared.

" I need to go as well, keep watch." Mammon said quickly disappearing.

" What?" Reviel screamed. Those two had left him alone to protect Raven. _I'll get them back._ Reviel thought. When Raven, Sarah, and Starfire had finished eating they decided that they wanted to take a walk around the park that was only a couple of miles away. They walked to the park and Reviel flew over them. _I'm so hungry._ Reviel thought a few minutes later. He saw a child who had gotten lost and was trying to find his parents.

" Mommy. Daddy. Where are you?" the little boy cried. Reviel licked his chops and flew down behind the boy.

" Need help?" He asked. The boy turned around and tried to scream, but his voice was caught in his throat. Reviel picked him up and in one swift motion broke every bone in his body. Reviel ate like a wild animal. Little children were always the best. At least that's what Reviel thought.

Meanwhile...

" John, Johnny Where are you?" The boy's mother and father called out. Raven, Sarah, and Starfire had heard them and wanted to help.

" Hi, we're the Teen Titans." Raven said. " what does your son look like?" the parents gave them a description and they started looking. Raven was walking through the tall grass, she tripped over something and fell. " what is that?" she looked and saw the mangled body of the little boy. Pieces of flesh were missing and the limbs were twisted and broken. His eyes had been ripped out of their sockets and blood was all over the place. Raven puked. After she had composed herself, she called for the others. Sarh and starfire had the same reaction as Raven. The parents just fell to pieces, they were holding what remained of the boy in their arms and weeping. Raven pulled out her communicator and called the other three titans. " Robin, there has been a murder." Robin said that he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would be there shortly. Raven looked up at the sky and sighed. She didn't see Reviel floating up there. He put his claws in his mouth and licked each one clean.

Israel

Joseph continued walking through the desert. _I'm going to die out here, I just know it._ He pulled out a canteen and drank some water. Then as he walked over a dune, he saw the place that he had been searching for. It was an abandoned military bunker. He knew that his friends would be waiting for him. He came up to the door and opened it.

" What took you so long?" A woman asked.

" Couldn't get a ride, Cassie." He said sitting down. " Well, let's get started." He said to Cassie and the other assassins.

A/N: Everyone that has been reviewing has been awesome! Please keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Seven

" This is most hideous." Starfire said. The titans were now back at the tower and trying to locate the boy's killer.

" I know, Star." Robin said embracing her. Starfire wept into his shoulder. Robin wished that he could cry with her, but he was the leader and had to be strong.

" Who would do something like this?" Sarah asked. " He was only a little boy."

" Hey guys." Cyborg said trying to get everyone's attention.

" What did you find, Cy?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg looked at his scanner. The parents had given the Titans the body of their child.

( Flashback)

" _Please we just want you to catch_ _the inhuman monster that did this to our little boy." The mother said sobbingly._

" _If you do this, your son's body may not make it through the testing." Raven said. " Are you sure you don't wish to bury him?"_

" _If that happens then burn what's left and give us his ashes." The father said holding his crying wife. " I thought that our son would be grieving for us someday, not the other way around." That broke Raven's heart and she cried with them._

" _We'll catch whoever did this and they will pay, I promise." Raven said._

( End Flashback)

" From the cuts and the way the bones were broken..." Cyborg began. " It looks like what ever killed him, had eaten parts of him."

" Are you saying an animal did this?" Robin asked. The other titans looked at Cyborg expectantly.

" No, whatever did this new exactly what it was doing." Cyborg said.

" So we have a cannibal running around." Robin said.

" No, This wasn't human." Cyborg said. " You see the teeth and claw marks on his bones?"

" Yes." Robin said.

" Well, I've never seen claw marks like this before." Cyborg said. Suddenly an idea struck him. " Beast Boy, I want you to touch these claw marks."

" What? No way dude!" Beast Boy said backing away.

" Beast Boy please. There is some DNA in the marks and can't you change into any animal that you've seen or touched?" Cyborg asked.

" Will you do it, please?" Raven asked. She needed to know.

" No way!" Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes narrowed and Beast Boy backed up even more. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" let me rephrase." Raven said menacingly. " You will do it or else I'll send you to a dimension of such excruciating pain that you will be begging to die. Got it?" Her eyes began glowing black.

" Ok, dang." Beast Boy said. The other titans were surprised by Raven's outburst of anger. Beast Boy sighed as he took of his gloves and walked up to the body. " This is so gross." He said as he ran his fingers through the grooves in the child's bones. They still felt warm, sickeningly warm. It made Beast Boy want to puke. His fingers brushed against some skin that was still clinging to the bones and he almost did. " There I'm done." Beast Boy said.

" Well, let's see exactly what we're dealing with." Raven said crossing her arms. Beast Boy nodded and began to change. When he was done, everyone but Raven was in awe. She stood there in stunned silence. The creature standing before her looked just like that Reviel creature in her dream. If it wasn't a dream then...she looked at Sarah. _That means what that Mammon guy said was true too. Sarah has known all along._ Raven's shock quickly turned to anger. _She will pay for this, I swear it._

Israel

Joseph and Cassie had taken the layout of the building and planned on placing bombs all over the area in which the committee was going to converse. Frost looked at the assassins gathered around him. " Drake, you will take twenty of the bombs and put them on every cornerstone of the building." Drake nodded. " Luke, you will take thirty bombs and put them at all the guard posts." Luke smiled. " Fiona, you will place bombs in every vehicle on the premises." Fiona licked her lips. " Cassie, you and I will disguise ourselves as security personal and leave our bombs in the room with them." Cassie had an evil glint in her eyes. " Finally, our friend Walter will use his genius and make the authorities believe that this was an attack by the Pakistanis. Then it should turn into a full blown war, just as Samiel wants." Walter glanced at Joseph and continued typing up fake evidence.

Titan's Tower: Later that night.

Sarah walked to the roof. Raven had asked to talk to her when the others had gone to sleep. " You came." Raven said stepping out of the shadows.

" What did you want to talk to me about?" Sarah asked innocently, although she knew what this was about. Inside her, Ravana smiled.

" I know it was you, Sarah." Raven said. " I know that you've been helping Samiel and his demons." Sarah smiled.

" I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to figure it out." Sarah said with an evil smile. " Tell me what was it that gave me away."

" Mammon told me." Raven said.

" Mammon? I'll have to remember to beat the crap out of him later." Sarah said laughing.

" How could you? I thought you were my friend."

" Oh Sarah is your friend. She actually likes you a lot." Ravana said now taking complete control.

" If you're not Sarah, then who are you?" Raven asked.

" It's me." Ravana said through Sarah. Sarah's eyes had now become four red ones. It hit Raven.

" Ravana!" Raven said in rage.

" Yeah, I played you like a fiddle. Didn't I.?" Ravana said with a smirk. Raven had enough.

" Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven shouted. She lifted Sarah/Ravana into the air and through her against the wall. Sarah laughed and made a large wave come crashing down at Raven. Raven put a barrier around herself. The wave broke against it and froze. Raven was now trapped in an ice orb. She broke through it and attempted to hit Sarah/Ravana with a large dark energy attack. Sarah dodged and sent a jet stream at Raven. It knocked her to the ground. Sarah jumped and tried to bring her foot crashing into Raven's mid-section. Suddenly a red barrier formed and threw Ravana/Sarah back.

" What?" Sarah asked. Then she remembered. _The child, I almost forgot. If I hurt Raven, I'll hurt my Daughter as well._ " well it's been fun, but I have to go." she turned and ran smack dab into Cyborg's metallic chest. He lifted his arm and it became a sonic cannon.

" Can't let you do that." He said. Sarah laughed.

" Do you really think you can defeat me by yourself?" She asked.

" No, but we can." Robin said. He, Beast Boy and Starfire surrounded her. Robin pulled out his staff, Beast boy changed into a T-rex, and Starfire's eyes began to glow.

" Friend Sarah, how could you do this?" Starfire asked.

" She's not Sarah." Raven said getting up and holding her bruised body. " She's possessed by Ravana." Sarah smiled and decided it was time to bring out the 'big guns'. _Reviel come and help me escape. _She called. A roar came from the sky as Reviel rushed towards the titans. They were all surprised and couldn't stop him from grabbing up Sarah and disappearing with her.

" We've got to go after them." Robin said

" Dude, we don't even know where to look." Beast Boy said.

" Don't worry." Raven said looking up at the sky. " She'll come to us." _When the time comes._

Israel

The plan was going off with out a hitch. They had planted all their bombs and were now standing on a hill overlooking the conference. Joseph smiled at Cassie and pushed the button. The explosion was so large that everything in the surrounding area was completely disintegrated. The next day, the Israeli police discovered evidence that it was the Pakistanis. Only two days later, the Israeli gov. declared war on the Pakistani people. There were mass killings and the other middle eastern counties declared war on Israel. Samiel was there watching all of it. _Now I go back to Raven._ He thought.

A/N: I have a question. What would you like to see more?

A) Next chapter starts a few months after the bombing and Lucifer comes to Earth in his true body.

Or

B) Continue with this current time frame and have a lot more battles between the angels and the demons.

Please tell me! Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have decided to keep with the current time line and introduce a new host of angels and demons into the story. If you are one of the people who wanted to see Lucifer come to Earth in his true form, don't worry it is going to happen. Just in a later chapter. I would like to thank **Demonic Wolf Jerico **for the names: Jerico, Cimry, Zyqua, and Stormwind. You're cool man, if you have anymore send them to me. Thanks. I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Eight

Kismet stood on a cliff looking into the sky. " I hope you're thinking of a way to stop that creature from being born." A female voice said behind him. He turned to the woman with light pink hair, purple eyes, and white robes.

" Hello Cimry, it has been a very long time." Kismet said.

" Yeah, you get to do all the fun stuff here and I'm stuck guarding the gates of Heaven for ten thousand years." Cimry said. " You don't have any idea how slow time passes while you're sitting at the gates and you have to listen to Peter." Kismet looked at her strangely. " Don't get me wrong." She said defensively. " He's a great guy and all, it's just that he never shuts up." " All he ever talks about is the miracles he performed and how great the good old days were." She said shaking her head. " Try listening to that for a few thousand years and you'll see why I'm so happy to finally have permission to help you."

" Yeah..." Kismet said. " Are they sending anyone else?"

" Yes." Cimry answered. " They are sending Stormwind, Sparrow, Luna, and Sol."

" That's good." Kismet said. " We're going to need all the help we can get."

" I know, I've been watching." Cimry said. " I feel sorry for Troth(Darkness)."

" Why? He betrayed us and joined Lucifer." Kismet said. " He deserves to get thrown into the lake of fire with the other demons." Cimry frowned at this.

" It is just that I was his best friend once." Cimry said. " He used to be so different back then." Kismet nodded.

" I have to admit, Lucifer made a very strong argument." He said. " Even though I didn't buy it, I can see where the ones that did could have."

( Flashback: Heaven)

" _I refuse to worship Adam!" Lucifer yelled. The other angels looked at him in shock. " I was created first , he should be worshiping me!" The lord looked down at his most favored angel._

" _I created him in my image." God said._

" _Then perhaps we should not be worshiping you either." Lucifer spit in anger. There was a collective gasp._

" _Lucifer is right!" An angel named Reko said. He had a small group of angels behind him. They agreed._

" _Yes the humans should worship us, we are more powerful."_ _Another angel named Samuel said with a second group of angels. Rave joined these angels with his group. Along with Lucifer's group they made up about one third of Heaven's angels. Troth was among them_. _He didn't have a body made of dark yet. He wore silver robes and had long shaggy brown hair._

" _Troth!" Cimry yelled. " What are you thinking?" He wouldn't look at her. " Troth?" He turned his back to her. Lucifer smiled._

" _Do you see?" He asked. " Others agree with me!"_

" _Lucifer I am your creator. I love you more than you will ever know, but if you do this I will have no choice but to cast you from paradise." God said._

" _Not without a fight." Lucifer said. And there was a great war in Heaven. Angel fighting angel. Lucifer and his demons lost and on his way down Lucifer looked up at God._

" _I do have one request." Lucifer said._

" _Speak." God said. " Man will need laws." Lucifer said._

" _you who hates man wishes to make his laws?" God asked. Lucifer smiled._

" _No, I ask that the humans be allowed to make their own laws." He answered. It was done._

( End flashback)

" I still want to know how Lucifer convinced Troth that God loved the humans more than us." Cimry said.

" It doesn't matter anymore." Kismet said.

" I don't believe that." Cimry said. " I believe that Troth still has some good in him." Kismet shook his head and sighed.

_I hope you're right. _He thought.

Titan's Tower

Raven frowned as she searched through her books. She couldn't find anything on how to stop the Anti-Christ from being born. " You'll never find anything." Jezebel said appearing in her transparent form. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed and smiling.

" Shut up." Raven said to her daughter. Jezebel laughed and leaned back on the bed.

" Now is that anyway to speak to your daughter?" A voice came from under the bed. The creature rose up and sat beside Raven. It had a pale face with black pools where its eyes should have been.

" Go away, Zyqua." Raven said. Zyqua had appeared a few days ago and wouldn't leave. It was sent to protect Raven and Jezebel after Reviel screwed everything up.

" I am afraid that is most impossible." Zyqua said.

" Mother lighten up." Jezebel said. " You've got to learn to enjoy life, I mean I haven't even been born yet and I'm enjoying it a lot more than you."

" Maybe I would enjoy it a little more if I didn't have a evil brat growing inside me." Raven said closing her book. She stood up and left the room.

" Friend Raven!" Starfire said excitedly. " We have not seen you in so many days, we were most worried." Raven smiled a little.

" No need to worry, I'm fine." Raven said.

_Lying is a sin you know._ Jezebel said in Raven's mind.

_Shut-up. _Raven thought back. Jezebel laughed.

" Man the world is really going to hell." Cyborg said watching the developing war in the middle east.

_He has no idea. _Jezebel said laughing even harder.

A/N: The characters Reko, Samuel, Rave, Sparrow, Luna, and Sol are mine. I hope you guys liked this chapter and review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

" Then I stood on the sand of the sea. And I saw a beast rising up out of the sea, having seven

heads and ten horns, and on his horns ten crowns, and on his heads a blasphemous name."

-Rev. 13:1

" And I saw one of his heads as if it had been mortally wounded, and his deadly wound was healed."

-Rev.13:3

Chapter Nine

Slade walked through the streets of Vienna, Austria. He had moved there after the incident with Trigon. He no longer wore his mask and was now in charge of a small crime syndicate called the Watch( not the time telling kind). He was doing very well for himself and the best part was that there were no titans to stop him. He didn't see the gun aimed at his head. He heard a loud bang and was engulfed by darkness. The man who had shot him called the hospital and told them that a man had been shot. The man was a satani( soldier of Satan) and he was following the orders of a certain masked demon.

The hospital: Two hours later

Slade lay in his hospital bed. He couldn't move or speak, but he knew what was going on around him. " He won't live long." The doctor was telling the nurse. " I give him an hour, maybe two." Slade closed his eyes and he almost cried. I say almost, because he had died before and that really wouldn't bother him. Still he did have a sense of self-preservation and he would do anything to survive.

" Even bow down and offer yourself to the morning star?(Lucifer)" Samiel asked as he sat at the foot of the bed. The doctors had left the room and they were alone. Slade tried to say something, but Samiel just smiled and told him to save his strength. " Silence, for these moments there are no words." He said. " All you have to do is nod your head yes." Slade nodded. Samiel placed his hand on Slade's forehead. He mumbled a few words and the deadly wound on his head was healed. Slade sat up and removed the bandage around his head. He went to a mirror and inspected the area where he had been shot. " So tell me Slade." Samiel said. " How do you feel?" Slade turned to him and smiled.

" Better than ever." He said with a dark smile. Samiel had now given Slade an unholy spirit, more dark and arcane than he had ever been before.

Titan's Tower

Raven stood on the roof of the tower and gazed over the ocean toward the horizon. The setting sun was beautiful. Every time she looked at it all her worries seemed to dissipate. She was so engrossed with it's beauty that she didn't notice the pair of icy-blue eyes watching her. Samiel walked up to her and hugged her from behind. He felt her stiffen under his touch and smiled. " Hello Raven." He said. " I've missed you." He nuzzled her neck and bit her ear softly.

" Go away." Raven whispered. Samiel frowned at her and pulled her closer to him.

" Now why would I want to do that?" He asked kissing her along her neck.

" Ravana will get jealous." Raven said hoping that he would become worried and leave. Samiel shook his head at this statement. He leaned forward to where his lips were barely grazing her ear.

" I'll tell you a secret." He whispered gently. " Ravana is nothing to me." He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. " She was merely a means to an end. Now she has served her purpose and I couldn't care less about her now." Samiel then forced her to look into his eyes. " You, however, are something special. I have watched you ever since you were born and I must confess that I have become quite smitten with you." He brought her closer to his face. " You know, you are supposed to die after Jezebel is born." Raven's eyes widened in fear. " Don't worry I think I'm going to keep you alive." He then smiled down at her. " Wouldn't you like that?"

" It doesn't matter, I'm going to die either way." Raven said pulling out of his arms. She knew that even if he let her live, the angels would still kill her and her daughter.

" It won't be that way Raven." Samiel said. " The angels are nothing, you saw how easily they were defeated before." He teleported behind her and wrapped her in another embrace. " When Jezebel is old enough and takes over the world, you will be treated like a queen." He said. " Doesn't that sound nice?" Raven broke away from him.

" Damn you." She whispered. Raven teleported back into the hollow abyss of her room. Samiel was about to go after her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.

" Lilith." Samiel said. Lilith was a beautiful demon with blond hair that went to her shoulders and grayish-blue eyes. She smiled sweetly.

" Hello my old friend." Lilith said with a gleam in her eyes. Samiel looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

" The last time I saw you this happy was when the reign of terror happened in France." He said. " What's up?"

" It's almost time." Lilith said.

" For what?" Samiel asked.

" He's coming." She said slyly. Samiel's eyes widened in realization.

" Lucifer." He said. " How? I thought that he had to wait until after Jezebel is born."

" Well it's going to take some effort on our part." Lilith said.

" What do we need to do?" Samiel asked.

Fields south of Rome, Italy

Darkness stood on a hill looking towards the city which had once been the capitol of the greatest empire in the world. " You always did love that city." He heard woman say. A woman he had not seen in over two thousand years. When Jesus was crucified he was there and so was she. They did not speak that day and had departed as soon as he was dead. They were not the only ones there of course. Every angel and every demon had come to witness the event. He turned to her now and asked, " What are you doing here Cimry?" Cimry looked at the person she used to call her best friend and frowned.

" I felt the need to see you." She said. The demon looked at her and stepped forward.

" Well now you have seen me and now you can go away." He said turning his back to her. In truth he didn't want her to go. He had missed her for so long and in his heart of hearts, wished she wouldn't listen. She didn't.

" Please Troth, talk to me." Cimry said placing a hand on his shoulder. The demon who had used to be the angel of truth turned to his old friend.

" Why do you still care about me?" Darkness asked. Cimry sighed.

" Because I refuse to believe that you are beyond saving." She said. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before a smile crept across Cimry's face. " Do you remember when we were younger and we went to Earth without God's permission, because we were so curious about the humans?" Darkness smiled.

" God was so angry with us." He said.

" Yeah, we had to sit outside the gates for five hundred years." Cimry replied laughingly. " Why can't things go back to the way they were?" She asked. Darkness hung his head and sat down.

" I don't know." He said. Cimry thought for a moment and sat down beside him.

" Do you think that you may have made the wrong decision?" She asked. He thought for a moment and stood up.

" I have to go." He said disappearing. Cimry looked at the spot that Darkness had been standing with a forlorn look.

Russia

" Brothers and sisters." Slade said to the people gathered around him. They were in a secret room underground. Most of them were members of the watch and a few satani. Also, Brother Blood had brought every member of the Hive. Red X was there as well and so was Control Freak, Mumbo Jumbo, and every other villain you could think of. " It is almost time. Soon I shall rise to rule this land which shall be called Magog." this was met by some excited muttering. " From now on you shall refer to me with my new title: Gog ( Ezekiel ch.38-39)." Every one cheered and Slade smiled as he began to formulate a plan to take over.

A/N: I hope all of you liked this chapter and continue reviewing. That's all for now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Ten

Lilith had been very excited as they headed into there first battle with the angels on Earth. Samiel watched her and wondered how she could be this happy at fighting. He liked a good battle as much as the next demon, but Lilith was incorrigible. The plan was to capture one of the archangels and use their blood to bring Lucifer to this world. " Remember Lilith, we don't have time to play around." Samiel told her. " We have to hurry otherwise, they'll realize what we're up to." Lilith rolled her eyes. Samiel looked at her sharply. " Are you listening Lilith?"

" Yeah, yeah the old smash-and-grab, got it." She said not really caring for Samiel's carefulness. Samiel sighed and they flew toward the battlefield.

Gobi Desert

The angels were lined in a row facing their demonic counterparts. Cimry scanned the demons and saw Darkness in the front lines. She closed her eyes and a silent tear slid down her cheek " You really care for him, don't you?" Stormwind asked floating beside her. Stormwind wore a glowing robe that had lighting crackling around it. His six dark wings stretched from his body for about twelve feet. The sword he was holding was howling as if it had a violent wind inside its blade. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. " I am sorry, but you must fight him."

" I don't want this, but I know in my heart that this has to be done." Cimry said drawing her sword. Stormwind nodded approvingly. It was at this point that four archangels appeared before them. The angels stopped talking and averted there attention to the angelic generals. Michael, Raphael, Urkiel, Gabriel, and Metatron looked their troops over and nodded.

Demonic side

Darkness looked at Cimry and felt extremely uneasy. He didn't want to fight her, especially after they had talked just days before. " You ready?" Mammon asked.

" Huh?" Darkness asked. Mammon looked at his superior questioningly.

" Is there something wrong?" He asked. Darkness snapped out of it and told him that nothing was wrong.

" There had better not be something wrong." Jerico said menacingly. Jerico had dark-blue skin, red eyes, and midnight black hair. He was also an archfiend, a general of Hell's army. It was said that even though he was not the strongest of the archfiends, he was still the most ruthless. He looked Darkness over and his lips curled into a sneer. " Because if there is...I can fix it." As he said this, he pulled out his sword and put it at Darkness' throat. The red blade pushed against his neck. Darkness knew that if this blade pierced him, there would be no healing.

" There is no problem, Jerico." He said as his eyes narrowed. He and Jerico had never gotten along and he had never hated anyone as much as he did the archfiend.

" I don't believe you." Jerico said pushing the blade a little bit more.

" Jerico, enough." He heard a man say to him. He turned to see Reko heading towards him. Reko was another archfiend with red skin, yellow eyes, and gray hair. Although he was stronger that Jerico, he was the most withheld archfiend. He never showed off and never used his powers without good reason. " Rave and Samuel want to speak with you before we go into battle." Jerico looked from Reko to Darkness and then back to Reko. He sighed and lowered his sword.

" Fine." He grumbled as he walked off to find his fellow archfiends. Reko pulled Darkness aside to where no one else would hear their conversation.

" I know about you and the angel Cimry." Reko said. Darkness hung his head.

" It's nothing." He said. " Nothing, huh?" Reko asked. " Then why is it when I was looking at the angels, I saw her looking at you and crying?" He placed his hands on both of Darkness' shoulders. " If you want my advice, I say that you do what you feel you must do." Darkness looked up in surprise. " Just be sure to think about the consequences of your decision, whatever it may be." With that Reko walked off. Darkness pondered this for a moment and decided to join Mammon at the front lines, hoping that he wouldn't ask any questions.

Jump city

Doctor Light was blasting his way into a bank, hoping to gather money to aid Slade in his attempt to take over Russia. He was just about to leave when he came face to face with the titans. " Get out of my way." He said. " I don't have time for you children." He shot a beam of light at Robin, who dodged and attacked with a bird-a-rang. It hit the good doctor in the chest and exploded. They were busy with tying up the doctor and didn't notice a certain masked thief leaving with the money that Doctor light had dropped. " Where is the green paper?" Starfire asked.

" what do you...?" Robin turned and saw that the money was indeed gone. " Beast Boy, can you sniff out whoever took it?" Beast Boy gave him a grin and turned into a dog. He sniffed the area and changed back. " Well?"

" Red X." Beast Boy said.

" He couldn't have gotten far." Robin said. They went outside and began to search. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, who had turned into a bird, searched from the air, while Robin and Cyborg covered the ground. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy searched until Raven sensed something strange.

" Hey guys, you keep looking." She said. " I sense something and I want to check it out." Starfire and Beast Boy nodded and continued looking. Raven flew to the top of the building that the energy was coming from. " Come out, I know you're here." An extremely large black snake slithered into view and rose until it was eye level with Raven.

_Raven, it is very nice to finally meet you. _Lucifer said.

" Who are you?" Raven asked. Lucifer smiled.

_I am the morning star. _He said. _The deceiver, the desolate one, the prince of this world's darkness, Beelzebub, Satan, but I prefer Lucifer._

" You!" Raven shouted angrily. " You are responsible for everything that has happened to me!"

_I don't make things happen Raven, for now anyway. _Lucifer said. _I simply set the stage. It is your choice in how you handle the situation I put you in. _

" You self righteous son of a..." Raven began.

_Watch that mouth of yours Raven. _Lucifer laughed. He slithered closer to her. She tried to move back, but was caught in the serpent's gaze. _It is your own sin that allows me power over you. Have no fear child, my goal is not to harm you._

" Then what do you want?" Raven asked.

_All I want is what is rightfully mine. _Lucifer said. _I want for you humans to love and worship me. I want to show you humans the purity of evil, the sanctity of sin, and the indescribable pleasure of pain. I want what any man wants. I want a little respect for a change. I want to show this world that I love them, not in spite of_ _what they do, but because of what they do_. _Think about it. I have nurtured every sensation that mankind has been inspired to have and I never judged them. I accept them into my kingdom with open arms, no matter what they've done_. _Can God say that?_ _No he forces humans to follow a certain set of rules, before they are allowed_ _to enter Heaven._ _Can you not see Raven? I am the true god. Bow down and worship me. _

" No! Raven screamed. She used her powers to crush the serpent that Lucifer had possessed.

A/N: Huge battle in the next chapter! Hope you guys review and it will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Eleven

" It's time." Samuel said to Rave as they stood in front of their forces. Jerico, Reko, Lilith, and Samiel joined them. Samiel and Lilith had arrived shortly after the small confrontation between Darkness and Jerico. They had told the other archfiends of their plan and they readily accepted. Reko looked behind him to see what the faces of the demons showed. They all had looks of anticipation and bloodlust. All but one. Darkness had his head lowered in thought and looked very uneasy. Reko knew what he was thinking about. He walked over to the troubled demon and shook him.

" What is it general Reko?" Darkness asked.

" Remember, do what you believe you have to do." Reko said. He sighed inwardly. _I probably have a little angel in me still._ Darkness nodded. Reko was about to go back to the front when Darkness seized his arm.

" Thank you." Darkness said. Reko smiled and told him that he was welcome.

Angelic side

" We are ready." Gabriel said. Michael nodded and drew his sword. Cimry shook her head and readied herself for the battle. Stormwind looked at her and asked,

" Are you ok?" Cimry nodded. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. To her right was Mercurio and to her left was Kismet. They looked at her reassuringly. A man with spiky brown hair and brown robes stepped forward.

" It's almost time to fight." Sparrow said.

" Yeah, I hope this doesn't get too messy." Luna said floating beside him.

" What do you mean?" Sol said as he ran up to them with enthusiasm very apparent in his eyes. " This is going to be awesome!"

" Silence!" Michael shouted. Every angel stood at attention and shut their mouths. Many of the angels wondered why General Michael was smiling.

" Michael." Urkiel said. " What?" Michael asked.

" Why are you so happy?" Urkiel asked. Michael grinned and turned to look at the demonic army.

" It's time." After Michael said that, Samiel stepped forward and raised his flaming sword.

" Foul beast!" Gabriel exclaimed. " Using a weapon that God gave him against us!"

" Angelic scum!" Samiel yelled. " Last chance, give up now and join us or you will be at Lucifer's mercy!" At this Lilith snickered. She nudged Jerico and asked,

" What mercy?" Jerico laughed.

" Since when has master shown anyone mercy?" Jerico asked laughing even harder this time. Samiel heard the two snickering demons and gave them a look that made them shut up and even took a step back.

" Sorry." They muttered. Samiel smirked and looked back to the angels.

" Well?" He asked. Michael raised his sword and shouted,

" Attack!" Samiel shook his head.

" I'll take that as a no."

Jump city

Raven sat on a bench in the city's park. She was reading an ancient, leather bound book that she thought would help her through this 'situation.' Raven slammed the book shut and looked up into the tree she was under. " If your going to follow me." She said exasperated. " Could you at least stop staring at me?" Zyqua made a sound that sounded like a cross between pigs being slaughtered and children crying. " Never laugh again." Raven said with a disgusted look.

" I wouldn't laugh if you didn't ask stupid questions." It said slithering its way onto the bench beside her. " I'm not allowed to leave you, so get over it." Raven couldn't take it anymore. She brought her hand up as fast as she could and smacked the hell out of the creature. Next thing she knew Zyqua had grabbed her by the throat and was slowly increasing its grip. Suddenly, Zyqua's face contorted in pain and it let Raven go. " You wouldn't be trying to kill the mother of our future now would you?" A woman's voice sweetly asked. Zyqua's eyes widened in fear.

" M-Morgana." It stuttered. Raven looked up at the woman that the demon was terrified of. She had long black hair with red streaks running through it. She wore a leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. Raven saw quiet fury behind Morgana's emerald eyes. " Please let me..." Before Zyqua had a chance to say anymore Morgana kicked it in the ribs and sent it flying into the tree. Morgana walked over to the ugly creature and lifted it into the air.

" As of now I am relieving you of you're duties." Morgana said jabbing it in the stomach. She brought him close to her face and whispered, " You can go to the front lines and tell Samiel why you're there." Morgana threw Zyqua to the ground and the little dirt scampered away like a scalded dog. Morgana turned to Raven who had resumed reading her book. " Are you okay?" Raven looked up and smiled.

" I thought that thing would never leave." Raven said returning to her reading. Morgana sat down and sighed.

" Believe me, that thing is not the worst of us." She said.

" Thank you." Raven said.

" No problem." Morgana said. " I hate that sorry excuse for a demon anyway."

" I guess you're my new guard right?" Raven asked.

" You got it."

" Well I hope you're better than the other two." Morgana smiled.

" Girl, I'm the best."

Titan's Tower

The four titans watched the news in shock. There was Slade on television and he had a group of their greatest enemies around him. He was talking about his swift take over and showed footage of his army storming Moscow. Robin pulled out his communicator and called Raven. Raven heard beeping and cut her conversation with Morgana short. She pulled out her communicator and Robin's voice spoke. " Raven...we have a problem."

A/N: I hate cutting it off here, but I wanted to dedicate the next chapter to the actual battle and Lucifer's rise from Hell. Also, I apologize for taking so long. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Twelve

Swords clashed as the first battle for Earth began between the demons and the angels. Michael was fighting one-on-one against Samiel as Urkiel fought Rave and Samuel. Gabriel was fighting Lilith and Metatron was fighting Jerico. Reko was leading the rest of the demons into battle and Stormwind led the angels. " Do you really think you can beat me Michael?" Samiel asked as his flaming sword clashed with Michael's.

" Good will always overcome evil." Michael responded swinging at Samiel's legs. Samiel jumped over Michael and landed behind the angel.

" Oh please." Samiel said as Michael blocked his attack. " You're still holding on to that worn out belief as if it's going to do you any good when Lucifer comes and this world is in flames."

" That is not going to happen." Michael said. He ducked Samiel's blade and dodged the hot wind coming from the demon's hand. " You traded love for hate, life for death, and Heaven for Hell."

" And it's the best decision I ever made." Samiel laughed as he leaned back to avoid Michael's sword.

Cliff

" Is poor Urkiel tired?" Rave asked sneering at the archangel. Urkiel attacked but was blocked by Samuel who kicked him in the gut. Urkiel doubled over and lifted his sword in time to stop Rave from splitting him open. The two demons easily out maneuvered the angel and eventually had him trapped at the edge of the cliff. Urkiel charged at them and knocked Samuel into a rocky wall. The demon slumped to the ground. With only one demon to fight Urkiel felt that he was gaining the upper hand as Rave was having a hard time blocking his attacks. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Dunes

Gabriel smashed into the sand as a result of Lilith's fire blast. He rolled over and managed to escape a kick aimed at his head. The fight hadn't been going as well as Gabriel had hoped. In fact he hadn't even been able to draw his sword yet. Lilith attacked him again with another blast that hit him in the chest. She walked to his unmoving body and was about to pick him up when he suddenly threw sand in her eyes. She backed up and rubbed her eyes. When her vision cleared Gabriel had drawn his weapon.

—

Metatron swung at Jerico, who was smiling since the beginning of the battle. He dodged just as Metatron's sword rushed at him. Jerico ducked again and kicked out Metatron's legs. The angel fell and flew back when Jerico's foot clashed with his face. The demon jumped on him and began pounding his face. Metatron caught Jerico with a punch to the side of the archfiend's head. Metatron rolled Jerico until the archangel was on top and closed his hands around the fiend's throat.

Battlefield

Cimry attacked Mammon with all her might. Mammon flew back into Reviel who had been fighting Mercurio. Reviel sighed as he picked Mercurio up by the throat and threw him to the ground. He blocked Cimry's sword and smacked her into the sand. He grabbed Mammon by the collar of his robe and forced him to stand. Mammon nodded at the hell beast and turned to the spot where Cimry had been. She was gone!

—

Cimry looked at Darkness. He had grabbed her and teleported them to another part of the battlefield. " Troth." He lowered his head and didn't say anything. " Why?" Cimry asked. Darkness still didn't answer her. She moved closer to him and took his face in her hands. " Why?" Then he surprised her. He grabbed her head and pressed his lips against hers. Cimry was shocked to say the least. Darkness pulled back and leaned against a rock wall. Cimry put her fingers to her lips felling the tingling sensation that was there.

" I love you." Darkness said pulling Cimry out of her daze.

" You can't, I mean you're a..."

" Demon." He finished for her. " I may be a demon, but I know what love is."

" I don't know what to say." Cimry said. They sat together in silence for a few moments.

" I made the wrong decision." Darkness said. " I see that now." Cimry moved to sit beside him. He looked at her and smiled grimly. " I know that because of all the horrible things I've done, I can never be an angel again."

" Troth, you know that you can still be forgiven." Cimry said.

" I don't know." Darkness said putting his face in his hands. Suddenly he looked up. " Cimry run!" He leapt to his feet.

" Why?"

" Mammon and Reviel, they know you're here!"

" What about you?" Cimry asked.

" I'll be fine, get out of here!" Cimry grabbed Darkness and kissed him.

" I love you too." She said before disappearing. Darkness smiled and hid in the shadows.

—

Mammon and Reviel arrived at the place where they had sensed Cimry and Darkness. Suddenly a dark form moved across the floor and rose to meet them. " Where is she?" Mammon asked.

" Not here." Darkness said. Reviel growled.

" He is a traitor, I can smell her on him." The hell beast said. Mammon frowned.

" Where?"

" Far away and you will never touch her." Darkness said getting into a fighting stance.

" Jerico should have cut you when he had the chance." Mammon said. He charged at his former friend and hit him with a blast of demonic energy. Darkness dodged but was knocked into a wall by Reviel's tail. The dark man fused with the shadows and began lashing out at the two demons. He threw Mammon to the ground and wrapped a tendril of dark around his neck. Reviel had seen enough and when Darkness had his back turned he hit him with and inferno blast. Mammon stood and dusted off his cloths. " Lucifer's gonna be mad."

Cliff

Urkiel hit Rave with the hilt of his sword and kicked him in the gut sending him into the rocks. Rave stood and slashed his sword. A razor sharp gust of wind hit Urkiel in the chest which made him fall back against Samuel's chest. Samuel put a choke hold on the angel as Rave beat him. Then they picked him up and threw him off the cliff. Urkiel smashed against the rocks and bounced down the rocky side until he hit the ground. Rave and Samuel teleported to his unconscious body and took him to the ritual site. Lucifer's rise was at hand!

Ritual Site

Urkiel was chained to a satanic symbol as Rave and Samuel prepared. He struggled against his bonds but he couldn't free himself. " Let me go!" He yelled. The two demons didn't respond. " Do you realized what he will do if he's freed."

" Lead us to victory." Rave said approaching with a dagger.

" No you can't!" Urkiel screamed as the dagger pierced his flesh. His screams died away as all the blood spilled from his body. Samuel began chanting the words as the blood caught on fire. As he finished the chant, a huge earthquake began shaking the temple the stone cracked at an amazing rate as the fire traveled toward the battlefield.

Battlefield.

Michael hit Samiel in the face and was about to attack again as an earthquake shook the battle. The battle stopped as both angel and demon watched the fire approaching. As the fire reached Michael and Samiel it erupted into a towering inferno. A figure rose in the column of fire. Its wings of fire stretched out as the tower disappeared. The mans jet black hair flowed around his shoulders and his black eyes shown with evil. Michael stepped forward. " Lucifer." Lucifer smiled.

" Hello Michael."

Titan's Tower

Raven was getting packed in her room for the trip to Russia when she suddenly dropped to her knees. _That pulse so evil, so powerful._ The spirit of the Anti-Christ appeared beside her mother. She placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. " He's here, Lucifer has arrived!" Jezebel laughed.

" No." Raven whispered.

A/N: Well what do ya think? Please tell me. There is still a few chapters to go and I'll have the next one up soon. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Thirteen

" You won't win." Michael said preparing to fight the devil. Lucifer shook his head.

" I've already won, you just don't realize that yet." Michael rushed forward and slashed at the prince of darkness. The sword went through Lucifer's body which disappeared like a wisp of smoke. Michael looked around him but saw nothing but the demons and angels that were there before. He felt heat and saw that he was surrounded by Lucifer's fiery wings. " I have you now." With that he grabbed Michael's arms and forced him to drop his sword. Michael felt himself being lifted into the air. He tried to struggle but Satan's grip was too strong. They were now well over the cliffs that dotted the desert. The sun blinded Michael as he and the devil rose even higher. " Michael, when you return to Heaven I want you to give Christ a message for me." Lucifer said.

" What wretched creature?" Michael asked.

" Tell him that his time is over." Lucifer sneered. " Tell him that when Jezebel defeats him, I will personally crucify him again and I will delight in letting all my followers rip him apart." Lucifer then began to spin. When he got to a speed he was happy with, he threw Michael into the jagged rocks below. Michael felt the rocks pierce him and sighed as his body disappeared and returned to paradise. Lucifer looked down at his army. " What are you waiting for destroy them." He shouted down. Within a few hours the demons overwhelmed the angels and they were forced to retreat back to Heaven.

—

Lucifer looked at every demon that was kneeled before him. Lilith rose and went to Lucifer's side. " I have missed you so much my lord." She said with happiness. Lucifer smiled and cupped her chin. He pressed his lips to hers and whispered,

" I know, I know." Lilith blushed and returned to the army. " I hear that there is a traitor among us." He said his tone becoming businesslike. " Bring him to me." Mammon and Reviel dragged Darkness to Lucifer and threw him at the devil's feet. " Darkness, I hand picked you for this and this is how you thank me?" Darkness only glared at his former master. " You will be completely destroyed, Reko finish him I have work to do." With that they all disappeared leaving Reko and Darkness alone in the desert.

" I told you to think of the consequences." Reko said drawing his sword.

" I did." Darkness spat as he leaned against a large stone.

" You must really love her." Reko said frowning. " I hope it was worth it."

" More than you'll ever know." Darkness said. Reko raised his sword and readied himself to bring it down when suddenly a pain surged through him. He dropped his weapon and fell to his knees. He looked up through blurry vision to see Darkness standing above him.

" What...did...you...do...to..me?" Reko asked through clenched teeth.

" When I grabbed your arm, I injected you..."

" With...what?" Reko asked knowing that he was close to passing out.

" Holy water." Darkness answered. " It was a small capsule, you probably didn't feel a thing."

" How...did...you...know...that...I..."

" I didn't." Darkness said. " Yes I was quite lucky, I figured that you would volunteer to do it, but Lucifer surprised me when he told you to. Then just a moment ago I activated the capsule." Reko swayed and Darkness caught him. " you should get some sleep, when you awake I will be far away, good-bye." He watched Reko lose consciousness and began his path to redemption.

Titan's Tower

Raven tried to meditate but Jezebel wouldn't let her. " I want you to feel his presence Mother." Jezebel said beside her. Raven lowered to her bed and stood up. " I want you to feel what you are trying to stop. You can't win so just enjoy life and don't worry about this, when I am born you will be the mother of the most powerful being to ever exist."

" you're wrong, I won't let you." With that Raven used her powers to make the evil spirit vanish.

" You're optimistic, I'll give you that." Morgana said.

" It's not optimism. It is fact." Raven said. Morgana looked at this girl with admiration.

" If things were different I think we would have been great friends Raven." Morgana stated. Raven looked at the demon and nodded.

" I agree, but things aren't different, so just do what you're here to do." Raven exited the room. Morgana became invisible and followed the empath.

Bar

Sarah/Ravana looked at the glass in front of her. This was her tenth one and she was very drunk. " I think you've had enough lady." The bartender said. The blue-haired woman grabbed him by the throat and he could have sworn that her eyes were glowing red.

" I will tell you when I've had enough, You got me fat boy?" Ravana asked. He nodded his head. " Good now pour me another."

" I don't think that would be such a good idea." Ravana recognized that voice and turned to confirm her suspicions. Raven sat next to her and told the bartender not to give her another one. " what are you doing here?"

" I came because I need you're help and I want my friend back." Raven answered. Ravana eyed her other half and nodded.

" Samiel never cared about me, so I want to get back at him." Ravana said. " If you promise that we will get him back, then I will return to you and release Sarah."

" I promise." Raven said extending her hand. Ravana took it and as they shook she returned to Raven's body. Raven felt her full power returning and mentally thanked Ravana. Sarah looked up and in her drunk daze she saw her friend.

" Hi." Sarah whispered.

" Hi." Raven smiled.

" What am I doing here?" Sarah asked.

" I'll explain everything during the trip tomorrow."

" Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

" Russia." Raven answered.

A/N: Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own the Teen titans. ( as if you didn't know)

Chapter Fourteen

" I really did that?" Sarah asked in shock. They were now flying over the ocean. Raven smiled at her friend sympathetically and said,

" Don't feel bad. It was Ravana who did it." Sarah still had a look of sorrow on her face.

" I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes. " You are my friend, I would never intentionally harm you."

" I know." Raven answered placing a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sitting behind them were Starfire and Robin who had listened to Sarah's apologies with heavy hearts.

" Friend Robin, I am saddened." Starfire said looking out the window.

" I know Star. Me too."

" Do you think Friend Raven will tell us what is really happening?" Starfire asked. She was innocent, but not stupid. She had noticed some very unusual things about the situation. Raven was keeping things from her, which disturbed her the most.

" What do you mean?" Robin asked. He too had noticed some things, but not enough to worry him.

" Well, first she becomes pregnant after we left the Salem, next she is acting like she did before Trigon came to this world, And now Slade captures the Russia in only one day." She answered. " I feel that these circumstances are connected some how."

Beast Boy sat behind them and agreed. He worried about the dark girl. It was true that she treated him as nothing but a immature boy, but he had at times detected a bit of friendliness in her cold statements.

She was as much a friend to him as Cyborg. Maybe even more so. He closed his eyes and silently swore to protect her, no matter the cost.

The river Jordan

Darkness walked on the shore of the holy river knowing that it was here that he would be given a second chance. He spotted a figure in the distance. It was hovering above the water in a meditation like pose.

The person beckoned him to come closer. It was then that Darkness saw the pure white wings sprouting from the figure's back. The sun reflected off of them making them seem to glow.

He saw the spiked grey hair shift in the wind and the man's black attire ruffle ever so slightly. " Hello Troth." The man said without emotion. He looked at the demon standing before him with what appeared to be a glare.

" Azrael." Darkness said. " What are you doing here?"

" I did not come here of my own accord, I assure you." Azrael said mildly irritated. " The Lord sent me here to give you a second chance. If it were up to me you would be destroyed with the other scum of Hell."

" Then let us be glad that it is not up to you." A woman's voice said. They turned to see Cimry standing there with a small grin on her face.

" I do not recall you being invited Cimry." Azrael said.

" I invited myself." Cimry said. " Do you have a problem with that?"

" No of course not." Although the look on the other angel's face indicated anything but that.

" Hey Troth." Cimry said embracing him. Azrael looked away in disgust.

" Can we please get this over with?" Azrael asked.

" But of course." Cimry said. " Troth please get into the river."

Darkness waded into the flowing water and turned back to the two angels. Cimry turned to Azrael. " Get on with it."

" Fine." Azrael sighed. He walked to Darkness with a scowl on his face. " Lean back."

Darkness felt Azrael push him slowly into the holy water. Normally his flesh would have burned and he would have died, but with Azrael cleansing him, he was protected. He was dunked under the water, seeing the world with his demonic eyes for the last time.

He felt as if he had been under for hours before Azrael pulled him back up. He looked around. His dark flesh had melted and fled his body. At last the demon known as Darkness was no more. Only Troth remained.

He looked at his reflection in the water and gasped. It was his original form, the one he had not seen in thousands of years. " It is done." Azrael said with disgust evident in his voice. He looked at Troth one last time at flew off.

Troth walked back onto the shore where Cimry waited for him. The angel had tears in her eyes. Her old friend was back. Although, she couldn't really call him her friend anymore. Not sense their meeting on the battlefield. He was much more to her now.

Lover? No, angels were not allowed to do that sort of thing. Companion for eternity sounded more like it. " I can't believe you're finally back!" She yelled griping him in a strong hug.

" Not yet, I am human now." Troth said.

" I know, but some day we will be together forever." Cimry said with a sad smile. " I think we had better get going, you have a 'chance' meeting with the Teen Titans and I would hate for you to miss it." She said hugging him again. They disappeared and of course reappeared in Russia.

" Now go do what you have to do." Cimry said. " Try not to get killed, as much as I want to spend eternity with you, I don't want it to happen too soon." They kiss and she disappeared. Troth noticed that she had materialized a set of clothing on him suited for this type of weather.

" Thank you." He whispered. He turned and walked down a snow covered path towards Moscow.

A small airport south of Moscow

As they exited the airport Raven was the first to notice the burnt ground and broken buildings. " What has happened?" Starfire asked.

" That horrible man we now call our leader." An old Russian woman said as she rocked in a chair set outside the door.

" Slade?" Robin asked.

" Is that his name?" The woman asked. " He attacked two days ago. Some freedom fighters made their last stand against his army right here. As you can see he won." As the other titans gathered information ( unfortunately they learned that not all of them knew English) Raven walked around observing the devastation.

She looked up towards the mountains and saw something very strange. A man in a red robe was sitting on a red horse at the peak. The man raised his sword and galloped into the sky.

_One of the four horsemen. _Raven thought. _It's already starting._

" Are you sure you want to do this." the invisible Morgana asked.

" Yeah Mother, you won't be able to stop us anyway." Jezebel said in an amused tone.

" Yes." Raven said annoyed. " And for the last time, I'm not your mother."

" Correct, at least until I consume the baby in your womb, then I will be the only daughter you have."

" I will not let that happen." Raven said shutting Jezebel out.

—

Above them on the roof of a devastated building, Lucifer watched. His fiery wings had now disappeared and he now wore a long black coat and around his neck hung an inverted crucifix.

" That is what you think foolish child." He said. Lucifer flew into the air and teleported to Slade's office in Red square.

He sat in Slade's chair and waited. Slade walked in minutes later and nearly screamed when he saw someone had broken in. " who are you?" He asked.

" I am the king of Babylon and the true ruler of this world." The devil answered.

" L-L-Lucifer." slade stuttered. Satan smiled.

" Yes and we have much to discuss." He said. " Some people are coming. They are the only ones who can interfere."

" Tell me who they are and I will destroy them." Lucifer had an evil glint in his eyes at this point.

" The Teen Titans."

A/N: Sorry for the wait. From now on Darkness will now be called Troth. I will try to update quicker. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll see ya next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own the Teen titans.

Chapter Fifteen

" Hello Raven." A voice, very similar to Raven's monotone, called from beyond the threshold of a broken down house. She whipped her head around and looked into the shadowy doorstep. A man stood there, his face was hidden from the light that glowed from one of the few remaining street lamps.

" Who are you?" She asked, scared and suspicious, although she hid that fairly well.

" I am a friend." He said flatly. " I have come to warn you of a Russian death squad heading this way."

" Why should I trust you?" Raven asked frowning.

" I am not asking you to trust me." The man stated. " All I ask is that you heed my warning and prepare yourself."

She didn't sense ay deception from him and sighed, hoping that they could survive this. They had to, otherwise the entire world would be infected with Slade and his dark army. _It isn't Slade you should be worried about._ Jezebel whispered into Raven's mind. _It's me._ She laughed.

" Silence agent of Satan!" The man growled. Raven's eyes widened in surprise.

" You can hear her?" She asked.

" Yes, but I must not say anymore." He said. " Just know that we will be with you in this battle." With that statement he evanescently disappeared, leaving her standing in a layer of shimmering vapor.

—

The man reappeared on the roof of a building not far from where he had conversed with Raven. He ran his hands through his pointed gray hair and breathed deep as he watched the glowing moon, which illuminated the charred remains of the village.

" Nice to see you again Azrael." A woman's voice, her words sounding like sweet poison, drifted to his hears.

" Morgana." Azrael said turning to her. Morgana smirked.

" Tell me." She said thoughtfully. " If Raven is carrying the Anti-Christ in her womb," she gazed at him quizzically. " Then why are you trying to protect her?"

" Not that it is any of your business." Azrael's eyes narrowed in annoyance. " I am following my new orders."

" If I had a choice I would have killed her right there."

" Am I hearing doubt about God in your words Azrael?" Morgana mocked, synthesized shock playing across her demonically beautiful face.

Azrael grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, his eyes blazing with a fury that Morgana had never seen before. " Never question my faith in the creator." He spat pulling her closer. " I am not the one who betrayed him, so don't lecture me."

" Oh Azrael, all this hostility is a major turn on, I'm getting hot." Morgana cooed. Azrael growled in disgust and pushed her away. Morgana laughed insanely. " Do you really think you're going to win this thing?"

" When the Messiah returns, I hope he destroys you first." Azrael hissed vanishing into the cool night air. Morgana huffed and returned to Raven's side, invisible of course.

—

" My, my." Lilith giggled as she watched Morgana and Azrael's confrontation. " Those fools never cease to amuse me." She felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her into an intense, possessive embrace.

" I know." Lucifer whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. " we'll be treated to quite the show in a little while."

" What do you mean my lord?" Lilith asked excitedly. She loved it when her Lucifer would do this. When he would whisper his evil plans to her as they lay on their bed inside the dark palace. At those times it seemed as if the devil's evil was a tangible thing. Capable of wrapping itself around and suffocating her.

" Look to the east." He nipped at her ear as his burning breath seared into her blackened soul. She turned her head slightly and gazed over the nearly frozen land, which was covered in a thick blanket of snow, glimmering in the light of the rusty colored moon.

" Mmm." She moaned as she watched the satani approach the desolated area. They were being lead by a girl with pink hair and a man in a black costume. A skull covered his face with an X plastered on it.

" How wonderful." She sighed. " But what of Raven?"

" I have ordered them not to kill her." Lucifer, his eyes gleaming like two soulless gems, kissed her neck. " I told them to do what ever they wanted to the others." He then conjured a chair onto the roof and sat down pulling her to his lap. " Now let's enjoy the suffering."

Moscow

Slade sat in his chair facing the large window looking out over the city. " The Titans." He sighed. " A never-ending thorn in my side."

" Sir?"

" Yes soldier?" He asked still gazing out into the crisp winter night.

" Samiel is here to see you."

" Good, send him in."

" Yes sir!" The soldier saluted and left to retrieve Samiel.

He heard the door open a few moments later followed by two distinct pairs of footsteps. " Samiel sir." The soldier stated before turning to leave. The door closed leaving Slade alone with the devil's right hand demon.

" What is it you need Lord Samiel?" Slade asked in a tone of complete submission, atone which many wouldn't associate with the cold and manipulative psychopath.

" It's time to get to work Gog." Samiel said propping his boots on Slade's desk. " We have an entire world to destroy and it isn't going to do it itself."

" What must I do?" Slade asked.

" You have an entire field of unused nuclear missiles just waiting to be detonated. Now is the time to use them."

" On?"

" Everyone." Samiel stated with an abysmal gleam in his icy blues, which seemed to light up the entire room.

Village

" Hurry!" Robin screamed at the people. " Run!" Raven had just told him about the death squad. He assumed that Raven had sensed them with her powers. She didn't tell him about the strange man she had met.

The old women translated what he said and led the people away. " We must make ready to face these glandars." Starfire said in a determined tone.

" Let's hide in the buildings and ambush them." Cyborg suggested.

" I agree." Raven said trying to control all the emotions running through her.

_Calm down Raven._ Ravana said as they went inside the same house that the man had been in. _We will defeat them. We have to, so we can get back at Samiel._

" I know." Raven whispered.

_Oh please, you can't stop father. _Jezebel hissed. _We will succeed where you failed Mother. I will succeed in destroying the world!_

_Shut-up Jezebel, you little brat._ Ravana shouted.

_Make me!_ Jezebel challenged.

" Stop it!" Raven exclaimed in annoyance. " You're giving me a headache." With that Ravana and Jezebel went quiet. " Thank you."

—

Red X and Jinx now marched toward the village, which they had watched become burnt and broken just days before. About a hundred satani followed them with machine guns raised in preparation for battle.

" Are you ready?" Jinx asked as they entered the village.

" Always." Red X said with a smirk under his mask.

" Where are they?"

" They're here I know it!" Red X said. They moved farther into the burnt ruins. They didn't see the demons watching from the rooftops nor did they see the angels on the opposite roofs. It was almost time for another battle between good and evil, the prize being the souls of all mankind.

A/N: Next Chapter the Titans battle for their lives. Can they overcome the death squad? And how will the angels and the demons effect the battle? Find out next time! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. Sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

" This should be fun." Lucifer stated staring down at the death squad.

" I believe that it would benefit us to hide, master." Lilith stated looking at the angels across the street. She was worried. Instead of demoralizing the angelic forces, all their defeat seemed to do was make them stronger.

"Nonsense my dear." Lucifer chuckled. " Should the battle get out of hand, I will simply enter the fray." His confidence soothed Lilith's nerves greatly. She leaned into him and prepared to watch the mass slaughter that was sure to ensue.

—

Raven watched the soldiers approach with a feeling of apprehension. She felt the demonic and angelic powers surrounding the site. "This is not what I planned." She muttered. " For once can't we handle things without the forces of good and evil waging war for our souls?"

"No, were would the fun be in that?" Raven turned and sighed.

"What are you doing here Samiel?" The demon smiled warmly at the empath.

" Why I'm hurt Raven." Samiel feigned shock. " How could you be so cold to the father of your child?" Raven turned and look back out the window. " Raven?" Samiel asked as he walked up behind her.

"What?" She suddenly felt his arms envelop her in a surprisingly loving embrace.

"Why do we have to fight?" Samiel questioned. " I don't want this you know." He brushed her hair aside and kissed the pale flesh of her neck. He felt her stiffen.

"Don't do that." She whispered.

"What?" He asked playfully. " This?" He kissed her neck again. At that moment a window shattered on a floor above them.

"I told you to stop." She growled.

"Or what?"

"Leave her alone Samiel." A voice said behind them. Samiel turned to see a familiar face.

"Cimry. I did not expect a little angel like you to be here." Samiel stated. " I thought God didn't allow bleeding hearts in the angelic army."

" I assume you are referring to Troth." Cimry said.

" Little traitor." Samiel spat. " I do wonder how the little worm managed to escape." He then turned back to Raven and forced her to turn around and face him. " I'll see you soon my little bird." He pressed his lips to hers. More glass shattered. " And I'll see you on the battlefield , little girl." He said to Cimry. After he disappeared Cimry walked up beside the quivering Azaranian.

" Don't worry." She said placing a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder. " I sense that you will make it through this, although I am uncertain about your friends."

"They will survive, I will make sure of it." Raven stated.

"I hope for their sakes that you are right." Cimry said. Her eyes widened. " Do you feel that?"

" Yes, Satan is here." Raven acknowledged. " As are his archfiends."

" This will be a major battle. Much blood will be spilled."

"Yes, I know"

" For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you have to be put through this." Cimry said. Raven nodded. " I have to go now Raven, I will say a prayer for you and your friends."

" It better be a strong one." Raven replied. Cimry nodded and disappeared.

_Like it's going to do any good._ Jezebel sneered. _Not one damn prayer can save you're pathetic little friends Mother. You might as well go ahead and bow before Satan, because we both know that he's gonna win. With my help of course._

"What did I say about shutting up?" Raven asked. Jezebel snickered.

_Don't listen to her Raven. _Ravana said. _We must be strong for our friends. They are the ones who are truly in danger. _Raven nodded.

" I agree. We must tell them."

_You can tell them whatever you like mother. _Jezebel hissed. _I was never stopping you. It would actually be quite amusing to see their faces when you told them. Or perhaps I can tell them for you..._

"What do you...?" Raven's question was cut off by high pitched laughter. She felt her body tense up as dark energy raged through it. " No!" Raven screamed as she realized what Jezebel was doing. "I won't let you!"

_You don't have a choice Mother. _Jezebel laughed. Raven felt herself slipping away into her mind.

_I don't think so!_ Ravana screamed.

Raven's Mind

Raven stood on the rock platform floating in the vast darkness of her mind. She turned to see a new portal form in the dark skies. She stepped through it and was transported to a huge black cathedral. _The same one from my dreams!_ She realized. She burst through the doors coming upon a large chamber with runes glowing softly on the walls. _This is new._

" You can't beat me Mother, I am the Beast!" She heard Jezebel yell. She took off in the direction of the voice.

"You need to be taught your place daughter." Ravana hissed. This being followed by an explosion that shook the entire building. There was her demonic side and the spirt of her daughter fighting in an all out war against each other.

"This was predestined Mother. You can not stop what is meant to be." Jezebel said as she fired a lightningblue fireball at the demoness. Ravana phased into the stones to avoid the devastating attack

" I will not allow you to get in the way of my revenge on Samiel." Ravana growled as she shot a crimson beam at the Anti-Christ.

" Is that all this is about?" Jezebel groaned. "You don't really care about Armageddon at all do you?"

" No I care about revenge on that piece of scum." Ravana said. "The entire world can burn for all I care, all I want is my vengeance."

"How do you think my other Mother would feel about that?" Jezebel asked. "Her friends' lives are on the line."

"I know. I consider them my friends as well. We are the same person." Ravana said. " But the demon in me will not allow me to put them above my own selfish desires."

"So they could die for all you care?"

"No, they must survive to help me."

"Wow, here I thought you were an evil bitch." Jezebel sighed sarcastically. Ravana snickered.

"You're one too."

"True. I am glad we got the truth out with everyone present." Jezebel smirked as she pointed towards Raven.

"I can't believe it." Raven said. "I thought you actually wanted to change Ravana. Guess I was wrong."

"I will never change Raven." Ravana answered. " I am a demon through and through."

" I see that now." Raven muttered. She raised her hand and swept it across the area in front of her. Chains formed around Ravana and Jezebel.

"What!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"I'll handle this by myself from now on. I don't need either of you." Raven said turning to leave her mind. "Now both of you play nice until I get back." With that she left her demonic side and her daughter chained to the floor of the dark cathedral.

Russia (Physical world)

Raven opened her eyes and found that the voices had stopped. "Finally, I can get things done now."

"That was impressive Raven." Morgana said becoming visible. " But you know it won't hold Jezebel forever."

"Yes I know." Raven said. " It will be long enough." Morgana nodded.

"You had best alert your friends, the soldiers are almost upon us."

"Right." Raven closed her eyes and sent out a message to the other titans.

Death Squad

"I feel something Red X." Jinx said looking around. "Our luck may be running out."

"What are you talking about?" Red X laughed. "We out number them and they are in hiding."

"That hasn't stopped them before." Jinx sighed. Suddenly a green energy blast hit just in front of her the impact sending the bad luck charm flying back. Red X barley dodged the blue sonic wave, which hit an unfortunate soldier in the chest causing blood to cover the pure snow.

"Where are you?" Red X screamed. He threw his Xs in all different directions each explosion rocking the ground around them.

"You seem scared." He heard a monotone voice behind him. Raven lifted him by her dark magic only to be hit by a random bullet that had been firing at the newly appeared titans. She healed herself having to let go of Red X to do so. He ran into a nearby building.

"I'll get her." Red X whispered as he watched for the empath.

"It's not her you should be worried about." Robin said exiting from his dark hiding place. He readied his staff and attacked. Red X moved to block the incoming thrust. He and Robin struggled for dominance as the battle between the demons and the angels began.

Angel/Demon Battle

Jerico smirked at the archangel standing before him. He twirled his sword in his fingers and laughed. "So, Gabriel." He said. "Are you ready to be destroyed?"

"I believe that it is you who will be dispatched Jerico." Gabriel answered. " Either by my sword or by the very lake of fire that spawned you."

"We shall see. Won't we?" Jerico muttered. He suddenly charged at the angelic general. Gabriel blocked his sword and a metallic ring filled the air. They struggled to out match the other in strength, but soon it became clear that Jerico had won out in brute force. Gabriel was thrown off the side of the building and into the freezing snow.

Jerico leaped down crashing his boots into Gabriel's ribs. The angel screamed in pain as the archfiend continued to stomp him into the ground. "How is this Gabriel?" Jerico taunted. "Is this what you had planned?" He stepped off of Gabriel's body. "Too bad Michael is not here to save you." He lifted his sword and prepared to finish off the being of light.

"No you don't!" Luna screamed smashing into the demon who was about to destroy her friend. They fell to the ground grabbing and clawing at each other. Luna raised her mace to pound the demon's face in.

"I don't think so." A man said as he wrenched the mace from her hands.

"Samiel!" Luna exclaimed.

"Hey Luna, I missed you." Samiel laughed as he hit her off of Jerico. She skidded in the snow and came to a stop only when she hit the trees bordering the woods. "Isn't this a sight." She heard Samiel say as he appeared behind her. " An angel defeated by her own weapon, what would God think?"

"How dare you mock the heavenly father!" Luna growled. " You will be defeated Samiel."

" I don't see how." Samiel replied. " From where I'm standing it looks like we're wining."

"Then maybe you need to be knocked down." Cimry said appearing in between Samiel and Luna.

"So the little girl finally wants to fight." Samiel chuckled as he drew his fiery blade. He raised Luna's mace and it too was set aflame.

"My mace!" Luna screamed. " You monster, I was fond of it!"

"And here I thought angels weren't supposed to like violence." Samiel stated. " Perhaps God has become soft."

"Silence you miserable creature!" Cimry commanded as she drew her weapon.

"This should be fun." Samiel laughed licking his lips.

Rooftops

"Master, all is not going well." Lilith whispered. She felt the burning rage that had consumed the devil.

"I know Lilith." Lucifer answered. "We shall give them a little while longer."

—

Robin and Red X had moved to the uppermost portion of the condemned building. The pieces of wood creaked and snapped as they fought. " Give up Red X, You can't win." Robin said dodging a whirling X blade.

"Never." Red X shouted. " All hail lord Slade!"

"What happened to you?" Robin asked. " I thought you only wanted money."

"That was the old me. The human me."

"The human you?" Robin asked. " What on earth are you talking about?"

" Slade and lord Samiel have transformed me into a lesser demon." Red X stated. " I may not be as strong as Samiel, but I have more than enough power to destroy you."

"You've gone insane!" Robin exclaimed throwing an ice disk at the master thief. Red X pulled back and the disk missed him. "Not possible." Red X was bent back so far that his head was touching the balls of his feet.

"Now do you see?" The crazed man asked rising back into a standing position. "You can never beat me." As Red X renewed his attack, Robin wondered if he was right.

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Until then, happy reading!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the wait. As always I don't own the Titans.

Chapter Seventeen

Troth ran as fast as he could down the small back alleys of Moscow. He was headed for Red Square when he was spotted by the a satani patrolman. When asked for his identification he maneuvered behind the soldier and knocked him out. But the man's grunt of pain was heard by his comrades, who reacted with a heavy storm of gunfire. Troth quickly made his way behind a wall and waited for the barrage of bullets to cease.

A break in the fire gave him the opening he needed for escape. He made a run for it not looking back as he heard the angry shouts from the Russian soldiers. Now he turned down another dank alleyway trying to stay ahead of Slade's men who had slowly began to catch up to the former demon. He found a fire escape ladder on the wall of the coming building. Not even slowing down, he latched onto the first handle and pulled himself up onto the steel platform.

The marching sounds of military personnel grew closer as he took a moment to catch his breath. The men's dark outlines could now be seen in the shadows about a hundred yards away. They had not spotted him yet so he made his way up to the next platform, making sure to stay in the darkness. He watched as the satani passed unaware of him overhead. He let out a small sigh of relief and began to climb higher up the building. He could wait on the roof until the heat died down.

As he reached the roof he stealthily moved to the ledge keeping well confined in the dark. He had to get to the titans and quick. They did not know the full power of the foe which they planned to face, but he did, and it would do them well to have someone who had been on the inside with them.

" Well, well fancy meeting you here." Came a soft female voice from the opposite ledge. He looked up to see a teenage girl with short emerald hair and pale spectral eyes staring at him.

" Who are you?" Troth asked of all the angels and demons he had ever met, she was not one of them, therefore he did not know which side she played for. The girl studied him for a moment before pulling a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her black leather jacket. She lit one of them and took a large drawl before answering,

" Name's Alexandra. Call me Alex."

" And how do you know me?" He was surprised when she started laughing.

" Every soul in Hell knows you boy!" She exclaimed. " We heard about you and that angel girl. Sounds romantic to me."

" Are you a demon?

"Me? Hell no!" Alex answered. " I'm one of the small group of souls that escaped from Hell when Lucifer was brought up here."

"Escaped? From Hell?"

" Well yeah." She said. " Hell's just like a prison isn't it? And any prison, no matter how inescapable can eventually be busted out of."

" How did Lucifer's ascension allow for escape?" Troth asked.

" When the mystical bonds holding him in Hell were broken, he took off at breakneck speed toward the surface and a few of us saw our chance and just hitched a ride."

" And he never noticed you?"

" I'm sure he did, but I don't really think he cared. Arrogant bastard that one."

" Why are you here?" Troth asked.

" You looked like you needed help and I figured that giving you aid would put me back in my creator's good books."

" That's sort of a selfish reason isn't it?"

" Well I'm a selfish person or at least I was."

" What can you offer?"

" Besides my stunning beauty and intellect?" She asked playfully. " In Hell I was weak and powerless, but rising back to Earth had some interesting side-effects. I can fly and I have power over certain elements."

" Those being?"

" Fire and lightning." Alex replied.

" Where are the others that escaped?"

" Don't know." Alex said looking down at the soldiers still patrolling the street. " We kinda split after we saw you knock out General Reko."

" I need to get to the Titans."

" I know." She said smiling. " That's what I came here for."

" How do we get around them?" He asked.

" I'll take care of em'." Alex smirked as she did a cartwheel off the ledge.

Raven's Mind

Jezebel smiled as she undid the chains that her mother bound her with. " She severely underestimated me." She chuckled.

" Hey what about me?" Ravana asked struggling against her own chains. Jezebel stared at the demoness.

" What about you?" She asked with a sneer.

" I can help you."

" You? Help me?" Jezebel scoffed. " You must be joking Mother."

" Come on please set me free." Ravana pleaded.

" You wish to be set free?"

" Yes, please."

" Very well." Jezebel said softly moving in front of Ravana. She caressed her cheek lightly as she stared blankly at her. The antichrist hugged the demoness and muttered, " I'm sorry." Suddenly Ravana felt horrific pain shoot through her and she screamed out in agony. " I couldn't let you get in my way Mother." Blood gushed to the floor as in leaked from a large hole in her stomach. Jezebel glanced at Ravana once more before leaving. Ravana groaned and coughed before taking in one last breath and releasing it, along with her life.

—

Satan grinned as he watched the battle escalate further. The titans had proven to be harder to kill than previously perceived, but his two lesser demons, Red X and Jinx, seemed to have things covered. " Isn't this wonderful Lilith?" The demonic woman shifted her gaze to him and sighed.

" I still have a bad feeling about this." She said. " Doesn't this seem too easy?" Lucifer had to admit that this was in fact unexpected and did merit suspicion.

" Do you thing the angels are playing us?"

" Seems likely milord." Lilith answered. " I believe they have some sort of plan."

" Knowing my brothers it could be something very troublesome." Lucifer stated. " Could be a major thorn in my side."

" Should we flee?"

" No, but I suggest we sit out this battle and just see where it goes."

" As you wish my lord."

—

Red X aimed a kick at the boy wonder, who dodged by dropping through a hole in the roof of the condemned building. Red X tossed a ball of nerve gas down there and waited. Suddenly Robin burst through the wooden planks and hit him with an upper cut. The lesser demon flew back and landed feet first on the corner ledge.

" You've gotten better since last time." Red X observed.

" Thanks, wish I could say the same for you." Robin said rushing toward him. X stabbed at him but the bird boy was too fast. He was hit in the chest causing him to drop his weapons. Robin quickly put Red X in a choke hold.

The villain grabbed Robin's wrists and, with all his strength, tossed him over his shoulder. Robin stopped himself from falling off the side of the building by latching onto a flag pole. He struggled to pull himself up, but he was too worn out from the non-stop fighting. Red X approached slowly. Triumphantly.

" Where's that big mouth now eh?" He asked mockingly. He stood over the boy wonder and placed his boot on the bird's clutched fingers, slightly applying pressure.

—

Samiel smirked at Cimry as she began to circle him. He watched the blade shift in her hands, preparing for an attack. He raised his flaming sword and readied himself. Cimry lashed at him bringing the blade down toward his legs. Samiel back flipped out of reach and brought his weapon up. The two pieces of metal clashed and sang as they struck at stabbed at each other.

Cimry stepped back in time for the flaming blade to pass within an inch of her face. She twirled around in an elegant circle to dodge the next attack swiping the blade in an arc as she did so. Samiel felt a slight irritation in his side and found that somehow Cimry had struck him. It wasn't a bad wound by any means only a few small droplets of blood leaked through.

" Honestly?" Samiel asked. " Is that the best you've got?" Cimry yelled in anger charging at the demon. He took her momentary lack of judgement to maneuver around her and grab her arms, pinning them to her sides.

" Let me go!"

" Now then, let me tell you something." Samiel whispered. " When I get done with you, I'm gonna find that little traitor and beat him within an inch of his life. Then I'm gonna feed him to the jackals and make you watch." The angel growled in frustration until she was suddenly released. She turned to see Samiel siting in the snow holding his arm.

" How?" He asked struggling to his feet. Cimry looked at her savior and gasped.

" Michael?"

—

Satani were flying everywhere as starbolts and sonic waves tore through them. Beast Boy had been hit in the arm, but the adrenaline kept him going as he morphed from animal to animal. His bestial side delighting in the blood and screams. He looked to where Raven was currently fighting Jinx. He saw the empath lift the girl high then toss her into a group of soldiers.

Jinx threw hex upon hex at Raven, but couldn't seem to hit her. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted. A beam of dark energy sped for the bad luck charm, who just managed to leap out of its path, the soldiers behind her were not so lucky. By now the entire ground was covered in blood and many were dead or dying.

_Isn't it beautiful? _Jezebel's voice asked.

" What? You can't be..."

" Oh but I can and I do believe that it's time to finish what I started earlier." With that Raven's body suddenly locked up and fell into the snow.

" Raven!" Beast Boy yelled as he rushed toward her. Jinx intercepted him with a kick that knocked him back.

" No no little boy." Jinx said shaking her index finger at him. Her eyes glowed yellow before returning to their normal pink. Beast Boy let out a primal roar as he morphed into the beast. They charged at each other running head first toward the object of their mutual hatred. Jinx jumped as the beast slashed at her. She landed on his back and was about to finish him off until Starfire punched her off of him.

" You shall not harm my friends!" The Tamaranian shouted in righteous fury. Beast Boy took this opportunity to check on Raven. He turned her over and began to try and shake her awake.

" Raven." He said. " Raven please wake up."

" Beast Boy?" Raven groaned sitting up.

" What happened?"

" I don't know." She lied. She then stood up and looked up at the roofs of the buildings. " Robin's in danger."

" How do you know?"

" I sense it. I must go and help him."

" Be careful."

" I will." Raven assured before teleporting away. Beast Boy could have sworn he saw her laugh as she vanished.

" Must be my mind playing tricks on me." He told himself. He then turned his attention to the task at hand. He morphed back into the beast and rushed to Starfire's aid.

—

Robin tried desperately to hold on as Red X resorted to stomping away at his bruised digits. " You can't hold out for long Robin." Red X growled as he increased his stomping. It looked as if Robin was going to finally let go and the lesser demon smirked. This was short lived as a steel beam burst through his chest. He turned to see Raven standing there with her hand out stretched. " Foolish girl. You can't kill me." He was surprised when Raven gave him a dark smile.

" Wanna bet?" She asked. She seized the beam with her powers and sent him flying back into the wall of the next building. She bent the beam to keep him hanging there as she turned to Robin. She looked down at him and offered her hand. He grabbed it and she pulled him up.

" Thanks."

" No need to thank me Robin." She replied walking to the end of the roof. She watched the battle for a moment before nodding. " Robin, you might want to step back."

" What are you going...?"

" Just do it!" She snapped. He was surprised at her but stepped back nonetheless. The empath opened her arms wide and threw her head back. Slowly she rose in the air, high above the battlefield below. The wind picked up and storm clouds began to gather as she started to chant.

The words picked up in volume as the wind and thunder increased until eventually her booming voice could be heard everywhere on the battlefield. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Jinx paused to watch Raven. Cyborg's cannon assaults ceased completely as he glanced up to see what was going on.

Samiel and Michael shifted their intense gazes toward the chanting sorceress. Samiel looked upon the woman he loved in awe as a dark aura, radiating demonic energy, circled around her. The angels looked upon her in fear, while the demons gazed in reverence. Cimry began to feel sick and she began clutching at her stomach as she fell to her knees.

Suddenly, buzzing sounds were heard in the clouds, like the wings of insects. A whirling black mass gathered above Raven as her chanting came to a crescendo. The creatures descended onto the battlefield covering every soldier. The titans and the supernatural beings could see the insects clearly now. Locusts. Screams could be heard as the soldiers' flesh was eaten from their bones. Within moments the yelling stopped and all went quiet, except for the buzzing of wings. The locusts rose together and flew away into the dark skies above.

Raven landed softly on the roof and gazed down at her handy work. The soldiers were all dead leaving only a captured Red X and a terrified Jinx behind. She looked upon the titans and smirked. She saw the fear in their eyes and loved it. Her eyes glowed a pale blue for a moment before returning to lavender. She looked down at Samiel who remained invisible to the titans. "Hello father." She whispered low enough for only her to hear.

Samiel's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization. Only one person could have done what he had just witnessed.

Jezebel.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon. R&R. Thanks.


End file.
